


First Impressions

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Hurt, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse did not want to share a room with another agent, especially one as unfriendly as Genji Shimada.





	First Impressions

McCree could not help but be annoyed when Gabriel told him he would be getting a roommate. “The base isn't big enough to keep giving all of the new recruits their own rooms,” the Blackwatch commander insisted, much to his subordinate's protesting. 

Jesse tried to look at this as a positive thing. There were not many other people his age in this division of Overwatch, maybe he and this new recruit would become friends, or at least get along alright. 

When he first meets Genji Shimada, all hopes of a good relationship go out the window. 

The half man, half omnic never spoke a word to Jesse. When he is not passing his time in training simulations, he sits on the floor of his side of the room, legs tucked under him and simply staring at the wall with narrowed eyes. 

The young cowboy tried his best to get the cyborg to open up to him, offering to train with him, asking him to join him for dinner, and trying his best to goof off with the stranger. Genji would not have any of it though, shaking his head or raising a hand of rejection in response, never answering with words. 

Jesse was not even entirely sure that the new recruit was capable of vocal sound. Until one night, he wakes up to screams of agony filling their bedroom and echoing down the halls.

“Hey!” Jesse’s shouts can barely be heard over the cyborg’s screams. The older man gets out of bed and in two large steps is kneeling on Genji’s. “Genji!” His voice is panicked and full of worry, scared for what could possibly be wrong with the cyborg. He grabs his roommate by the shoulders, gently at first, not wanting to hurt him, before tightening his grip as the smaller man thrashes in his arms, lashing out at him with his fists.

“Genji! Wake up!” He grabs onto the man’s metal wrist to pin it down to the bed, surprised by how cold the touch is. 

Genji’s blood red eyes flash open suddenly as he takes in a gasp of breath, huffing and shaking against the cowboy’s hold. He says nothing for a long time, simply going limp in the other man’s hold and turning his head to the side. “It hurts,” he finally gets out, voice hoarse and unfamiliar. 

“Shit, man,” Jesse says softly, finally letting go of the half man and staring down at him, surprised by how helpless he felt watching the stranger in pain.

It takes him only a few seconds to recompose himself before standing up. He moves the remainder of the blankets off of the other man before pulling him into his arms. “Don’t move, alright?” he says sternly, “Let’s go see what Angela can do for ya.” As if knowing the smaller of the two would protest, he quickly adds on, “I can’t much sleep with you makin’ a fuss, now can I?”


End file.
